fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Horace N. Buggy argues with Mr. Turner
At King Horace's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Horace was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his daughter to show. Mr. Turner was also with him, but he was busy eating. Horace then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the thirteen years are almost over, and, supposedly, Penelope Spectra's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been thirteen years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Mr. Turner, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Horace. Horace sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Mr. Turner." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Mr. Turner, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent bird!" said Mr. Turner. Then he looked at Horace and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Mr. Turner, trying to cheer his friend up. Horace shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Mr. Turner, but after thirteen years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Mr. Turner. And he clapped his hands. A woodpecker ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The woodpecker was a slender one with blue feathers, a red head with a wave of matching hair feathers adorning the top of his head, a yellow beak and feet, green eyes, and a white feather collar and belly, wearing only white opera gloves. His name was Woody Woodpecker, Mr. Turner's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for thirteen years." said Mr. Turner. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Horace. Yet, he was unaware that Woody managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Mr. Turner. Horace finally smiled and said, "Right, Mr. Turner, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Mr. Turner: Skumps! Dr. Horace N. Buggy: Skumps! Mr. Turner: A toast to this night Horace: The outlook is rosy Mr. Turner: The future is bright Horace and Mr. Turner: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Mr. Turner spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Woody hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Mr. Turner. As he heard this, Horace became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Horace. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Mr. Turner. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Horace. "Of course. To the home!" said Mr. Turner, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Woody snuck some more wine for himself. Then the fox and the man sang once more. Mr. Turner: Skumps! Horace: Skumps! Mr. Turner: A toast to the home Horace: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Mr. Turner noticed then that Horace's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Horace and Mr. Turner: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Woody began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Mr. Turner, clapping his hands. Woody ran up to Horace and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Mr. Turner. Horace was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Horace. "Built, fox! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Mr. Turner. "Tomorrow? But Mr. Turner, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Horace. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Mr. Turner, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Horace stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Woody began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Mr. Turner. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Horace. "Getting my Gil, aren't you?" asked Mr. Turner. Horace said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked Mr. Turner. Horace began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 5 more years. To the wedding!" said Mr. Turner, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Mr. Turner. After all, Susan knows nothing about this." said Horace. "Well?" asked Mr. Turner, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Horace. As he heard this, Mr. Turner spat out his wine and faced Horace angrily. "Shock? My Gil a shock? What's wrong with my Gil?" demanded Mr. Turner, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Horace. "Nothing, Mr. Turner," said Horace, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" demanded Mr. Turner, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Horace. "Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" said Mr. Turner, head butting into Horace's stomach. Then Horace was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Mr. Turner. Horace scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Mr. Turner, head butting Horace once more. Horace was enraged as he straightened his fur-hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Mr. Turner was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Mr. Turner, this means war!" said Horace, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Mr. Turner started to charge at him, Horace grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Mr. Turner swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Mr. Turner knew he was using it as a sword while Horace was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Mr. Turner. "Nothing, Mr. Turner. Absolutely nothing." laughed Horace. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Mr. Turner. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Horace. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Mr. Turner. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Horace. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Woody passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Horace and Mr. Turner heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Wally announce, "His royal highness, Prince Gil Nexdor!" Then they heard animals and people cheering for him. "Gil?" said Mr. Turner, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Angus came flying in, carrying Gil on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Gil got off of Angus, and Mr. Turner has just arrived outside to meet him. "Gil! Gil! Gil, hold, Gil!" yelled Mr. Turner. Gil heard his father and walked over to him. Then Bernard ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Mr. Turner. "Well, I have met her, dad." said Gil happily. "You have? Where?" said Mr. Turner, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Gil. Then he started to sing and dance around his father. "Gil, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Gil, stop! Put me down!" said Mr. Turner. Then Gil stopped singing and dancing and put his father down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Mr. Turner. "It wasn't a dream, dad. I really did meet her!" said Gil. "Princess Susan? Good heavens, we must tell Eric! Why this is the most ..." said Mr. Test. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Susan." said Gil. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Mr. Turner. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...seventh grade middle schooler I suppose." said Gil. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A seventh grade middle schooler? You're going to marry a...Why Gil, you're joking!" said Mr. Turner, as he hoped for a yes. But Gil shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Mr. Turner asked Angus. Angus shook his head sadly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Mr. Turner bellowed to Gil, as he removed his tie in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Gil tried to calm Mr. Turner down as he set the tie back around his father's neck, saying, "Now dad, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Mr. Turner began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Gil finished. "Exactly!" said Mr. Turner. "Goodbye, dad!" said Gil, as he got back on top of Angus, and Angus ran off. "Goodbye, dad! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Gil, stop. Come back. Wait Gil!" called Mr. Turner, "GIL!" But it was too late. Gil had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Mr. Turner sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Horace?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts